


Fallen Nephilim

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shadow World Setting (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Demons, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Yotsuba Tamaki and Osaka Sougo, both were the child of Nephilim, a fellow Shadowhunters and also Parabatai.14-year-old Sougo, who lost his memory meet 11-year-old Tamaki at first time, when Yotsuba family adopted Sougo into their family.Since then, a lot of things happen toward Tamaki's life, begin with hate his new brother, accepted him, until bond a sacred ritual together.Soon, they will be working as adult Shadowhunters together, doing mission, meeting Downworlder, face against the Law and other stuff.But one things that be sure, when Sougo ignoring his true feeling, it caused a slowly disaster between them as Parabatai, a forbidden things that should not happen.





	1. Parabatai Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This actually my first fanfic for this fandom and also the first time writing in English too,  
> English's is not my mother language, so I want to say special thanks for my beta, [curioushikari](https://curioushika.itch.io/sigils-of-fate) who am willing to check up and corrected all my mistake here. Without my beta help, I think I won't post something good with my broken English.  
> Well, this story is based on Shadowhunters (The Mortal Instrument) world setting, there is not any shadowhunter character here, but I use mostly IDOLiSH7 character. Also this chapter only include Tamaki and Sougo for most of the part,  
> but don't worry, other character will be show too soon!  
> I can't promise I'll update quick because a lot of stuffs and work to do. But I'll work on it as soon as I can,  
> so please bear with my slow update, sorry T_T
> 
> Anyway, i'll put some Shadowhunters mini dictionary here so you can more common with some word inside the fic :   
> * Nephilim - Half human-half angel  
> *The Rune - Symbolic drawing on Nephilim body  
> *Stele - Tool, a pen like that is used to drawn a rune or weapon for among shadowhunters  
> *Institute - Asylum for Shadowhunters, a safe house meant to lodge and assist Nephilim from around the world in their quest to kill demons. Every Institute is run by a Shadowhunter or a pair of Shadowhunters with the position of head or co-heads of the Institute
> 
> Sorry for the mistake, and Enjoy!

_A thousand years ago, the origin of shadowhunter legend, when humans were being overrun by demon invasions from the other worlds. It is said that a warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his own blood with the blood of men in a cup—Mortal Cup— and gave it to those men and women to drink. Those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their descendants_

  
.  
.

  
“It…hurts... I can’t... breathe...” a child was trying desperately to come outside from the house, clinging into the fresh air that had been lacking from his lung because of the smoke that he inhaled for more than couple minutes. It was burning, the house was literally in huge fire now. “Someone… Help me...” it was his last word before he collapsed right beside the burn mansion.

  
That fourteen-year-old children found lying beside the burned high mansion when a group of Nephilim come to the crime scene. It was still unknown how and why the mansion was up to fire that day. Even though some of shadowhunters came to analyze the situation, they found nothing. The mansion was burned to the ground. only some burned old pillar and burned wooden were left. Almost all of the house’s belongings were already gone. It is said that Nephilim are really good at tracking something due their ability to use some rune at their body as the power.

  
The rune might come with various functions, and it will be really helpful for that warrior of angel to keep their duty in this world, to keep balance between shadow world and also human—or we say “mundane” world—for mostly highly population of mundane, they can’t see those shadowhunters at all, which is good reason for them to keep focused in doing their duty to destroy the demons in the world.

  
The violet-haired boy was found that day, without knowing anything about his past. He even looked so confused when he was being interrogated with Nephilim about what had happened before the fire started. But nothing come from the child mouth, because he barely even remember anything. All he knew was only his own name. It’s just like someone already swept his memory and taken everything except that boy one and only name.  
Osaka Sougo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Prologue_Parabatai Bond_**  
**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
Few months after being found and still have no clue at all about his existence, the Clave had no choices than bring Sougo into their Institute to train and prepare him to be an adult shadohunter. The Clave was actually a collective name for the political body made up of all active Shadowhunters. They kept and interpreted the Law, and made decisions about the guidance of the Nephilim through history as it unfolded and decided on important matters that affect the Nephilim. Which meant all decision of shadowhunters must be known by the Clave to get approval.

  
Luckily enough, Sougo was already marked by rune when other shadowhunters found him, which was a proof that he’s one of potential shadowhunter. Yotsuba family is the one who witnessed Sougo’s potential when he training alone and willing to adopt him as part of their family. So, from that day when Yotsuba family took Sougo into their part of family, everything changed.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Far behind a forest somewhere in Japan, near a big lake, the siblings came to train with each other at an open field. Yotsuba Tamaki and Yotsuba Aya—the two children of Yotsuba family, which known as honored elite family in the entire shadowhunter families—enjoyed sparring to each other. 11-year-old boy and 8-year-old girl was to focusing to each other. They’d rather have trained together than being burdened by the reputation of their “famous” family.

  
“Aya! If i win in this battle, please make me some King Pudding!”

  
“Geez, big bro… Isn’t there anything in your mind than King Pudding? You know you’ll get diabetes someday because you already consumed too many of that pudding!”

  
“I don’t mind about that! If I get diabetes, I’ll just need to train and sweat a lot, so I can eat my favorite food again.”

  
Aya chuckled a bit, knowing how stubborn her brother was. “Don’t blame me too if you get fat someday.”

  
Even though they were still young, but their skill in battle was already good enough for them to jump into real mission. Yotsuba siblings always keep their score as the high rank in their classes, so their skill is mostly undoubted as a little warrior of angel.

  
“Dad and mom said that they will adopt someone into our family, that’s mean I’ll have another big bro!” said Aya cheerfully. Aya launched a sword-shaped weapon, ready to hit Tamaki.

  
Tamaki paused a bit while defending himself towards Aya’s attack. Their sword touched each other, while Aya was looking into Tamaki’s eyes, Tamaki threw his face into other direction, avoiding eye contact with his sister. “I don’t like it. Your only brother is me, Aya. I don’t want to have another sibling.”

  
“C’mon, big bro! Don’t be sulking! You don’t even know the person yet.”

  
“I don’t want to. My only family is only our parents and also you, Aya. I don’t need anyone else.”

  
Aya sighed before smile to his brother. After finished with her attack, she withdrew her stele , this time, she was standing and staring into Tamaki eyes. “I know you have some issue with your friend, but please, don’t close your heart for a long time. Sometimes, changing is good too. Who knows, if our parents willing to adopt someone into our family, I’m pretty sure that person isn’t ordinary one.”

  
But that time, Tamaki didn’t say anything to reply Aya. They immediately went back to the Institute after they had done with their training without saying anything again. It was a silent long walk back for both of them. Until Tamaki was ready to open his mouth again.

  
“You still owe me a King Pudding, Aya.”

  
And then Aya just brushed out her laugh and teased her brother a bit more. “But I haven’t lost to you yet, big brother.”

  
When they come to the Institute and head to indoor training field, both Tamaki and Aya find their parents are in the middle of talking with one boy. He was a bit older than Tamaki and had violet hair. There was something different from the aura inside of him. Just by looking at him for a short time, they already knew that boy is really well-mannered.

  
At that point, that boy’s eyes suddenly met with Tamaki blue’s eyes. He then smiled to both Tamaki and Aya “What a coincide, Tamaki, Aya. I want to introduce you with someone special. From today, Osaka Sougo will be a part of our family. Oh, or should I call you Yotsuba Sougo for now on?”

  
“Please do, I’ll be honored to receive the Yotsuba name. Thank you very much for including me in this family, Mr. and Mrs. Yotsuba. I promise that I won’t let you down,” said the boy to both Tamaki and Aya parents, before avert his eyes again to both his sibling.

  
“Nice to meet you, Tamaki, Aya.” He said with a warm smile.

  
“Oh, dear… You should call us Dad and Mom, Sougo. We are part of family now. Here, here... Tamaki, Aya, get along with Sougo, ok? He is a pretty sweet boy.” Said Mrs. Yotsuba to both of their children.

  
“I’ll leave the rest to you, still have a lot of things to handle now. See you later at dinner, ok?” and with that, Mr. Yotsuba left the training place and headed to his work desk.

  
“What would you like for a dinner, Sougo?” asked Mrs. Yotsuba.

  
“Anything is fine, Mom. I don’t have any particular food that I dislike nor have any allergies too.”

  
“What a good boy. Compared to our Tamaki here...” said his mom before chuckled and gave a wink to both Tamaki and Aya. “Mom will be cooking now, just talk to each other, ok? And show Sougo his room too, Tamaki, since both of you will be a roomate.”

  
“Will do, Mom! Should i help you with cooking too?” ask Aya immediately.

  
“It’s okay, Aya. Just spend time with your new brother.” And then, their mom also went ahead to the kitchen and left the children at the training place.

  
“Nice to meet you, my name is Aya! But you must already know it by calling our name before. I hope we will go well, Sougo-nii-chan!” Aya is the one who approach Sougo.

“C’mon, Tamaki-nii-chan, say something!” ask Aya while elbowing her brother.

  
Tamaki stared at Sougo for a while, their Violet and Blue eyes then locked onto each other. In a second, Tamaki sharp stare to Sougo. “I haven’t accepted you yet to be part of our family.” He said coldly. “Even though my parents and Aya already accepted you, don’t expect me to be kind to you.” Tamaki then turn around and go to edge of the room to pick up his weapon and begin his training again, ignoring Sougo and Aya who was still in the same room as him.

  
Sougo just blinked for a while, he didn’t expect his new brother would be a troublesome child here. He knew Yotsuba family was pretty famous along shadowhunters, but he never met them in person, and when he meet their children now, he just left dumbfounded.

  
Aya sighed. “I’m sorry Sougo-nii-chan,” said Aya. “He’s usually a pretty sweet brother, but it seems that he doesn’t accept some people easily.”

  
Sougo’s eyes then followed Tamaki’s movement, analyzing his way to training. “It’s okay, Aya. I didn’t expect it will go smoothly too. To have someone new to be a part of your family must be really hard, especially if he already love his current family now.” Sougo smiling toward his little sister. “But I’m happy to know that you welcomed me kindly.” Said Sougo before pet Aya’s head. “Does Tamaki had some issue with trusting people before?”

  
“By The Angel… How did know about it?”

  
Sougo just smiled toward his sister. “I just know. Please let us to talk for a while?” ask Sougo. Aya nodded before she left her brothers inside the training field.  
Tamaki swung his sword in angrily. He didn’t even know why he did that. Perhaps it was an envious feeling of his new sibling potentially replacing his existence in the family. Knowing that he is more well-mannered than himself, Sougo could easily get attention from their parents and Aya. Which made him really frustrated about how their family will prefer Sougo more than him.

  
“You know, swinging angrily like that won’t do any good for your training, Tamaki.” Sougo enter the training field with his own weapon, a spear-shaped weapon. It was said that each shadowhunters might have their own weapon preference, so not all shadowhunters used swords to fight. It depended on their ability and their preferred range. For example, both Tamaki and Aya used sword-shaped weapons. Tamaki used dagger-shaped weapon, while Aya, is using zweihander-shaped sword.

  
“I don’t need _your preaching_ , thank you.” Tamaki was clearly ignoring Sougo. He just didn’t want to deal with his new brother now.

  
Sougo sighed. Before Tamaki knew, Sougo interrupted Tamaki’s training by clashing their weapons together. “Look, I don’t want to make anything hard here. It’s fine if you can’t accept me now, but please don’t act like a spoiled brat whose toys get stolen for some reason.”

  
“What did you say?” Tamaki growled angrily. He swung his sword around to hit Sougo, which he avoided easily.

  
“You are the first official son of Yotsuba family, but you act so spoiled like that. You come from an elite family, you should know how to take your manner with other person.”

  
“No one ask you for that! Just shut up, you’re not part of my family here, you don’t have any rights to talk like that!” He kept swinging his sword angrily, until Sougo snapped because of Tamaki’s word and deflected his sword until it bounced from his hand before he pointed his spear to Tamaki’s neck.

  
“Maybe I am, I’m only an adopted son here. But, because of that, I don’t want you to taint this family name. I promised both of our parents that I won’t disappointed them, which mean I’ll be glad to teach you how to act, Tamaki. Whether you like it or not.”

  
“Tch.” Tamaki then brushed off Sougo’s spear and then told the older boy there with a cold tone. “I hate you.” And with that, Tamaki left Sougo alone in the training field.

  
Aya, who was still there hiding in 2nd floor, couldn’t help but look at Sougo’s face which was full of sadness from a distance. It seemed they must do a lot of things before they can get along with each other.

  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
It seemed that the family dinner didn’t come as smoothly as they thought. Tamaki wouldn’t talk to Sougo at all, which make the atmosphere in there was kind of awkward. Their dad and mom kept talking about some sweet memories of their family and of course told about Tamaki and Aya a lot. Aya couldn’t help but join the conversation. She stared at Tamaki, signaling him not to be a “jerk” here, but Tamaki ignore it.

  
That day, Tamaki and Sougo didn’t even talk to each other again. When their mom asked Tamaki to go with Sougo to their room, Tamaki didn’t say anything too.

  
“That’s good. It seems that you already get my family attention and love here in a short time.” Said Tamaki sarcastically when they arrived at their room.

  
“Yes, it is indeed a good thing. Compared to a younger brother who doesn’t want to accept the fact that he gets an brand new older brother here.”

  
“Get off.” Said Tamaki after that, without any further conversation, he moved towards his bed and getting ready to sleep.

  
Sougo sighed again, he didn’t want these things to happen at all, but it seemed that he and Tamaki didn’t have anything that bound them together.

  
“Hey,” Tamaki then lied on his bed and pulled his blanket. “Don’t turn off the lamp.” Before he turned around and ignoring Sougo again.

  
“Alright, I won’t turn off the lamp, baby brother.”

  
That night, Sougo opened his bag and let out a book and a pen before he began to write something inside the book. After around 30-40 minutes of writing, he closed it and go ahead to his own bed.

  
“Good night.” Sougo didn’t expect to get some reply of course, because he knew that Tamaki was already sleeping.

  
But it seemed that Tamaki didn’t really sleep at all, his body was facing a wall which was in an opposite direction to Sougo’s bed, which make Sougo think Tamaki was already sleeping. Knowing the other person is now sleep, Tamaki then just let himself drown into a slumber.

  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
The next day, Tamaki woke up and find that he is the only one in his room. He looked around and didn’t find Sougo inside their room. He looked at the curtain and open it. It was indeed still early in morning, but his new brother is already out of his sight.

  
“Like I cared…” said Tamaki while getting up and ignoring the fact that Sougo wasn’t there in their room. After Tamaki took a bath, he was going for breakfast, which then he met with Aya who already finished half of her breakfast.

  
“Good morning, big brother!” Greeted Aya when Tamaki took a seat beside her. “How’s your sleep? Did you already make up with Sougo-nii-chan?”

  
“It’s only morning and you already ask me that question?” Tamaki put his food into his mouth, he was having Curry for his breakfast.

  
“It can’t be helped, you two seemed too intense yesterday. You know you can’t act like that repeatedly in front of Sougo-nii-chan, right?”

  
But Tamaki didn’t say anything. He had no intention to get closer to Sougo at all, even though he’s already his older brother now.

  
“C’mon, say something!”

  
“Can we just forget about his existence, Aya? Please don’t give me another headache.”

  
Aya smiled bitterly, knowing how stubborn his brother is. “Okay then, I won’t ask about how your relationship with Sougo-nii-chan again, but please get along well soon, I don’t want to see each of you like that.”

  
“Ok, ok.. I know that.” Tamaki then looked at Aya who already finish her meal. “Why are you so early today, Aya?”

  
Aya then smile. “I got my first mission!”

  
As fellow of shadowhunters, before they reached into official adult shadowhunters, they might get some mission in training to get them use to real mission, even though of course the mission that given when young shadowhunter would be less heavy and hard than the real one. Tamaki also got his first mission around Aya’s age before, he still remembered that his first mission was to collect some ingredients at deep forest. Of course, their first mission wouldn’t be including something like killing demon or stuffs like those adult shadowhunters did.

  
Aya told Tamaki that her first mission was to track down the blue bird and collect their eggs. Aya was so eager to do her first mission. However, Tamaki forgot about Aya’s special day because his mind was totally messed up by Sougo’s arrival. After Tamaki bid farewell and good luck for his sister first mission, he went to his training again, but he did wonder where his new brother is, not that he cared, but he was still curious because he’s gone just like that.

  
That day went so smoothly for Tamaki, he was done with his training and getting ready to take a bath, but suddenly he heard a ruckus came from the lobby. Tamaki went into the crowd and wondered what just happened here. He kind of noticed the little boy, a friend of Aya who supposed to be in same group to do their first mission. He was badly injured.

  
“Hey! What happened!? Where’s Aya!?” Tamaki pushed the crowd to meet the little boy and asked him personally. Seeing the boy condition wasn’t really well, he just couldn’t help but to worry about Aya.

  
“I’m sorry!!” cried the boy. “T—There is some monster in the forest, I didn’t follow the instruction and got caught by the monster. Aya then saved me… and...” The boy stopped. He was crying in fear when he remembered what just happened.

  
“So, you mean Aya is still there!!? How could—“ Tamaki held the boy shoulder tight. He was rather angry about what he did to his sister.

  
“Tamaki, calm down.” But then someone stopped him from hurting that little boy. When Tamaki turned his head, he found Sougo was hand holding him to hurting that boy further. Sougo then pulled Tamaki hand and brought the two of them to a less crowded place.

  
“Let go of me, you bastard!” Tamaki pulled off Sougo’s grip to his hand and then angrily stared at his older brother’s face.

  
“I already ask some adults to take care of Aya, they already went to the forest to find her.”

  
“I’ll go!” said Tamaki immediately. “Aya is my sister and i’ll go ahead to save her! Don’t you dare to stop me here!”

  
“I know you will go and won’t be patiently waiting here. We will violate the law of the clave if we do that, do you understand about it?”

  
“Like hell I care about that! I only want to save my sister, now just get lo— “

  
“That’s why!” Sougo then stood in front of Tamaki. “I’ll go with you. Aya is my sister too, and it’s also my job to look after my siblings.”

  
The-silver-blue-haired boy stopped for a while. He was looking at Sougo expression when he got worried about Aya. Maybe they didn’t get along well, but now Tamaki knew that Sougo’s kindness was real when he said that he was willing to save their sister Aya. And then, for the first time since they met, Tamaki smiled to Sougo just for a short time before Sougo realized it. “Then, let’s go! Don’t be a dead weight for me!”

  
“I should’ve be the one who said that to you.”

  
.  
.  
.

  
“Do you bring one of Aya’s belonging?” asked Sougo while observing their surroundings.

  
“I did, I’ll track her down using the rune now.” Said Tamaki after that. After he activated his tracking rune, Tamaki then followed the path when Aya’s belonging carry them.  
Their tracking down of Aya brought them to the deep of the forest, deeper than they thought they would be going. Until they stopped and found a small hole which can only be possible for children to enter. When Tamaki peek inside the hole, he found Aya was hugging her knee alone, waiting for someone to get her. “Aya!” shout Tamaki, he didn’t think twice about jumping into the other side and rushing to meet his sister.

  
“Tamaki, wait—“ Sougo was left Tamaki behind at other side. Unfortunately the hole that they found only can fit one person, and it seemed that Tamaki didn't even bother to waiting for Sougo to keep up with him.

“Tamaki-niichan!” said Aya happily. Tamaki could see that her sister was really afraid, she nearly cried when Tamaki find her alone like that.

  
Just like Tamaki, she rushed to him in a hurry, but she didn’t balance her leg enough and slipped when she jumped down to meet her brother.

  
Tamaki watched Aya in horror as if she was falling from the height in slow motion. He was trying to run as fast as he could to catch Aya, but he can’t.

  
“AYAAA!!!” Shouted Tamaki worriedly when seeing her sister lied on the ground, bleeding on her head.

  
“C’mon! Don’t do this to me, Aya! I’ll heal you!!” Tamaki then let out his stele and drew a healing rune for her sister, but it seemed the healing rune wasn’t working at all. In despair, Tamaki eyes already let out some tears. He was worried that he will lose his sister. “Aya!! Aya..please..”

  
“That’s why I said to keep down, Tamaki!” Sougo then came from behind. He kind of out of breath, but seeing Aya’s condition, he ignored his lack of air and let out his stele.  
“It’s no use! Healing rune didn’t heal her!”

  
“What you drew to Aya, Mendelin rune, is only work for demonic attacks. You won’t heal Aya by using that rune,” Sougo then drew another rune to his sister hand. “You must know about other types of healing rune, Tamaki. This is Amissio rune, which will slow down the blood loss on Aya and quicken her natural blood replenishment. Don’t try to move Aya yet. After I’m done with drawing her rune, I’ll patch her head up.”

  
Tamaki did what Sougo said, he followed his brother’s lead to heal Aya. After he had done with the rune, Sougo tore his clothes’ long sleeve, and then used it to close the fatal wound on Aya’s head. “Adults shouldn’t be too far from here, they know we’re in other side, but they can’t get in because the hole is only the way to get in here. It’s only a matter of time until they find us and Aya will be saved. But for the first aid, this will do.”

  
Then just like what Sougo said, the adult Nephilim found another access to find them. They went back to the Institute and Aya got a better treatment for her injury. The man who in charge at infirmary also thanked Sougo for his quick thinking to keep Aya alive, because if he didn’t use the rune to prevent the blood loss, Aya would probably be dead because of excessive blood loss. When their parents came to see Aya, they immediately hugged both of them and thank for what they did, even though both Tamaki and Sougo would be grounded for a few days because of them breaking the law.

  
“Thank you…” said Tamaki after the two of them went back to their room. “And I’m sorry for my behavior. I didn’t mean to be so cruel to you. I just… don’t get used to things like this.”

  
Sougo smiled and patted Tamaki’s head, only for his hand to be shrugged off by his younger brother. But Sougo could see clearly that his young brother was hiding his embarrassment. He just chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my duty to watch over you guys. Also…” Sougo then get a box that he brought before they go ahead to their room, and handed it over to Tamaki. “For you.”

  
“What is it?”

  
“Open it.”

  
Tamaki then opened the box and found two cups of King Pudding inside of it.

  
“I spent my morning until afternoon to make that pudding. I even asked the chef to teach me about that, I don’t know if it’s good or not anyway.”

  
Tamaki then smiled, he didn’t know that his new brother is really taking care for both of them. He even bothered to ask the chef to teach him make his favorite pudding. He then spooned the pudding in no time and put it into his mouth. The taste was just perfect. A taste that he really liked. “I can see you are a good person, Sougo.”

  
Sougo then looked at Tamaki, it was indeed his first time saying his name here. “I hope we can get along, big brother.” Said Tamaki after that.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Three years had already passed since their first meeting. Sougo was already 17-years-old, Tamaki 14-years-old and Aya was 11-years-old now. It seemed that their relationship had already changed a lot compared to when they first meet, or it could be said both of Tamaki and Aya sometimes depend to Sougo a lot. Tamaki was pretty close to Sougo, and vice versa. Even though sometimes they get into quarrel over small things, but they did know how to make up. Sometimes Aya was also a part in their quarrel and gave both of them a real snap which made them realize that their quarrel was just over something small matter.

  
Aya then realized something between two of them by seeing how compatible the two of them when on the field. Tamaki and Sougo was taking care of each other, each of their power was used to keep each other safe, which Aya found very sweet. And then, Aya asked something to Tamaki, if he wanted to bond parabatai bond with Sougo. Because based on legend, Parabatai is really rare to find in among shadowhunters, and if Sougo already reached 19-year-old, he couldn’t bond Parabatai again. Aya believed they were really clicked to each other. It would be surely a waste if her brother didn’t use this chance to bond Parabatai bond with Sougo.

  
At that night, when Tamaki came back to his room, he found Sougo was just done writing something at his book, the book that kept him busy each night before he sleeping. But Tamaki didn’t dare to read it of course because he respected his privacy. Tamaki indeed asked about the book before, but Sougo said that the book was just like a diary for him. He lost his memory before, so, in case he ever lost his memory again, he began to write down everything that happen during the day, to prevent if something like that ever happened again.

  
“Sou-chan,” Tamaki greeted Sougo when he entered the room. It was kind of cute of course when Tamaki gave a nickname ‘Sou-chan’ to his older brother, but it seemed Sougo was okay with that. “Are you free? There is something that I want to ask you.”

  
Sougo then put down his writing and closed the book before stand up and face Tamaki. “What is it?”

  
“Do you want to bond Parabatai with me?”

  
Sougo’s eyes widened that time, he didn’t answer Tamaki question immediately. He just froze there.

  
“Hello, Sou-chan? Do you heard me?” Tamaki then closed their distance to ask what happen to his older brother, only to find Sougo smiled bitterly after that.

  
“D..Do you really want to bond parabatai with me?”

  
“Well, yes, Sou-chan! Aya said that we were really great when we together! We also really compatible when doing a mission together. I mean, we can be stronger if we bond Parabatai bond, and with that, i can be your blood brother! I mean, what is better than that?” said Tamaki with a huge grin on his face. “Let’s do the trial, Sou-chan! Let us be Parabatai.”

  
Sougo only smiled a little. He closed his eyes and take a deep breath. “If you really want to do it, i’ll be honered to bond parabatai with you, Tamaki.”

  
“Yesss!!” Tamaki suddenly hugged Sougo in short time “Then let’s our parents know about it!” before he released the hug and dashed outside their room to their parents room, leaving behind Sougo inside the room.

  
“Parabatai..huh..” Sougo, who left alone at the room now stopped putting his smile. “..forever brother..”

  
After doing some test to perform the parabatai ritual, they finally reached the final stage and passed the whole test. And then the ritual to bond them with parabatai rune happened. The whole council member were already on the same spot to attend the holy ceremony and it was very rare among shadowhunters to witnesses a vow to each parabatai, which is to lay down one's life for the other, to travel where the other travels, and indeed, to be buried in the same place.

  
They were both standing and facing to each other.

  
**“Entreat me not to leave thee,**  
**Or return from following after thee—“**

  
The ring of fire started to appear when they hold their partner arm together. Three of heavenly circle now surrounded them. Tamaki was the one who said the vow of Parabatai. There was nothing prouder for shadowhunters parents than watching their children held a Parabatai together, the most powerful power that they could get and it rarely happened among shadowhunters bond, because not everyone could get their own Parabatai.

  
**“For whither thou goest, I will go,**  
**And where thou lodgest, I will lodge.**  
**Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.”**

  
After Tamaki had done with his vow, the mark of Parabatai is now flow into Sougo body, the rune was placed beside his hearts. Sougo took a moment before he say his vow in exchange. With a bit of forced smile, he finally said their oath, the new symbol now placed on Tamaki body, the same place when Sougo receive his rune.

  
**“Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.**  
**The Angel do so to me, and more also,**  
**If aught but death part thee and me.”**

  
And with that, they were done with their Parabatai ritual. They officially become a Parabatai now. The life force suddenly surged inside their body. Tamaki and Sougo now looked at each other, knowing the feeling that they just know each other life and also feeling, which was something really new but so amazing for both of them. It was said that by holding Parabatai bond, they would share each other feeling and life to another foreverr, and when one of them lost their life, the other one would die too.

  
.  
.  
.

  
Osaka Sougo, or Yotsuba Sougo was sitting in his usual desk where he always wrote down his own diary, but this time, he tore up one page of his book and read it before he decided to burn it.

  
_“Actually, since first time we met, I already had a feeling towards you, Tamaki. But I was afraid.. too afraid to let my feeling out. It was because of Yotsuba’s kindness that brought me to their family and welcomed me as a part of their family with open arms. I couldn’t disappoint them. I couldn’t betray them by telling them that I already had a feeling toward their son for almost 3 years._  
_When Tamaki asked me to bond Parabatai with him, it really hit me pretty hard in the face. I couldn’t bond with someone that I deeply in love with, wasn’t it? Parabatai can’t love each other romantically, that’s the Law and i couldn’t break it. But I had no choices here. It was indeed our bond in field. Our strength were united when we fight against the demons. We were strong together, we were invincible. No one knew about my feeling yet, and I hope no one would ever find out about that._  
_So, I prayed to the angel every night, to keep my feeling away from Tamaki. As long as he didn’t know, I was fine with our current situation here. I had to kill my feeling toward him, I couldn’t like him, I couldn’t love him the way I wanted he to see me. I’m his brother now, his parabatai. I guess this unrequited feeling will fade away, I’ll kill this feeling. I can’t love him and I won’t love with him anymore, I didn’t want him to embrace me in his arm, even if it was in my own dream._  
_My first love, and also my first and last parabatai._  
_This was my own oath, and I promise that I wouldn’t break it.”_

  
Sougo closed his eyes. When the paper turned to ashes. He closed his book and got rid of the ash, along with his true feeling, before he came out from his room.


	2. Forgotten Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for my beta reader [curioushika](https://curioushika.itch.io/sigils-of-fate) for corrected all my mistake, without my beta help, this chapter won't be as good as it will be. Thank you so much for helping me! :D
> 
> So, enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for the mistakes! ;)

“Nanase Tenn was never existed. You were the only child in Nanase family. You must forget everything about him. Now, sleep, Riku.. and when you wake up in morning, you won’t be remember that you had a twin brother.” Somewhere in Japan, there were two men inside a dark room while rain poured so hard outside.

They might be called fraternal twins, born at same time in this world but they had different traits on their body.

The older twin, whose had pink-haired color, smiled to his twin brother, the red-haired one, for the last time. It was like a hypnosis, the younger twin was staring into nothingness when heard his twin sweet word.

“I’m sorry, Riku.” It was his last word, before he went outside and left his younger brother who obediently walked into his bed and pulled a blanket to himself. Without saying any words or doing anything, he just did what his twin brother said. Just like a puppet that followed his master order, that exactly what his younger twin did after heard his older one spoke.

The older twin just left the door and went outside without see his half for a last time. When he took a step outside the house, there was already a man stand near the house, who had waited for him. It was cold outside, not because the rain and it already past midnight, but that pink-haired man felt his hearts already ripped apart when he left his twin brother like that.

“Are you done?” said the silver-haired man, not actually minding about them got wet because of the rain. “Are you sure won’t regret about your decision?”

It was indeed hurtful to left behind his other half like that with this kind of method, Encanto, or what their _kind_ told about vampire hypnosis, but he knew his twin brother well, if he didn’t do this, his brother would look into him and won’t stop search until he found him.

The-pink-haired boy just nodded, he didn’t want to look back to see his old house, to remind him about memory that he had inside with his cute brother more longer.

“I’ve already packed everything into your new home.” The man with brunette hair arrived a second in front of them. Rather than shocked from unusual thing with super-speed power that man had, the they was fine with it. Because it was one of their traits, afterall. “We should go now.”

“Goodbye...” it was his last word, before he vanished.

.

.

.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 1_Forgotten Memory_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Few years later, somewhere around Tokyo.

“WAIT!” Nanase Riku opened his eyes in shock, his hand moved itself as if it wanted to grab something—or someone, but what he got was only thin air. Riku gasped and tried to catch his breathe. “Not this dream again.”

He woke up in his tiny apartement, the house that he had been occupied since years ago. He lived alone in this apartement because this place gave him a better access to his college,

Of course it’s not easy at first, as he tried so hard to get his parents permission. Especially when he had asthma since he was child.

He didn’t know since when he dreamed this same dream over and over again. It somehow made him really tired just to think about it, it’s like that he forgot something but he couldn’t remember about it. Riku sighed, sometimes it really bug him, the feeling of missing something in his live but he didn’t know what it was. His eyes then catch with the alarm clock beside his bed. 7:40AM.

“Oh, crap!” Riku cursed himself. He woke up immediately and hurried up to take his frozen food on fridge and heat it on microwave while he went to bathroom to take shower. He had class around  8:30 AM and he only had 20 minutes to get himself ready. It didn’t take long time for him to finish, Riku did with his 5 minutes shower and take another 5 minutes to eat. After he’s ready, he searched his bag and finally told himself ok to go, but before he left the apartement, he stopped for a while.

“Oops! Can’t forget to get this before going outside.” Riku took his medicine for his asthma. He must take his medicine routinely to prevent him getting another attack.

When he open his apartement door, it’s already 7:55AM. The morning sun hit him brightly, but it’s not Riku if he didn’t like the sun shining on him directly. Since he was child, he always caged inside the house because his mom was too worried about his condition. He usually stayed in bed and looked at the outside from his window. But, fun fact that he never get bored stay inside his room, but he didn’t remember the reason.

As always, Riku begin his walk with full of smile and greet his neighborhood kindly. Suddenly, Riku was shivering a bit for no reason. He always got this since he had moved into Tokyo, the feeling of someone stare into his soul on far away place, but Riku didn’t know who or what. At first, it turn him into state of paranoid, but so far there was nothing bad happened to his life, so he ignore it.

On that day, a pink-haired man was staring towards Riku from certain distance, but he didn’t approach Riku. If Riku always had a feeling of something or someone had been watched him, it was supposed to be from Tenn, his twin brother that never existed in Riku memory.

.

.

.

That day went smoothly for Riku. He was nearly late, but he made it in the end. When the class over, he was hanging on cafeteria inside of the college building, buying a drink and sitting at his favorite place, the seat near window that connected into small garden from outside. Riku was busy taking a note from what he learn from the class and didn’t realize someone sit in front of him.

“Riku-kun! Good afternoon.” The young lady, who is no one but Tsumugi Takanashi smiled when Riku’s eyes met hers. Riku then smiled back to her.

“Manager, good afternoon.” He greeted his senior back. Actually Riku called her Manager because she was actually the manager at his college club he had been into. They had a music club and Riku is one of the member. “How’s your day? I heard you must finish some work at the club?”

Tsumugi nodded. “There is some paper that i need to finish and music that i need to look into again, Riku-kun. I’ll do it after i’m done with my lunch here.”

“There is no club activities today. Should i accompany you, Manager?”

“Oh, no, no... it’s okay! I don’t want to bother you, and i’ll be fine! Going to 3rd floor of music room isn’t something that will scare me!”

Riku smiled, he knew his senior was kinda scared to go alone but she won’t admit it. “I have no activities again for today, therefore, i think i’ll practice my vocal sing a bit in the club. So, maybe i can accompany you? You can do your work and i can practice?”

“Well, if you insist, i have no reason to forbid you, Riku-kun!” she showed her grateful smile before reached for her phone and noticed the unread message and replied it with a warm and kind smile. The way she reply the text, it didn’t take time to Riku to realize who she was texting back.

“Is that Yaotome-san?” Tsumugi looked at Riku after she sent her text back, and then nodded with a small blush on her cheek. “You always show that kind of eyes when you text him back, Manager. I’m happy for you.”

It had been months since Tsumugi dated Yaotome Gaku, one of the famous singers of TRIGGER. Of course dating with someone like Gaku wasn’t easy. As a famous person, his schedule was really something. He rarely saw Tsumugi at noon because he always busy, but he could meet with Tsumugi at around night. He usually took her for dinner or only fetch her to her home.

Tsumugi and Riku had been close since Riku come into the college, and Tsumugi trusted Riku about her secret, that she was dating with Yaotome Gaku. It didn’t come easy at first, as Tsumugi has doubted their relationship before, whether it will work for both of them or not, but Riku always supported her and make sure that his senior and her crush can make it. So, if it was not because of Riku support, Tsumugi won’t be end up with Gaku now.

“He said he will pick me up later after i’m done with club paperwork today.” Tsumugi couldn’t hide her happiness right now, it had been a since she meet up with her boyfriend, but Tsumugi didn’t ever complain about it, she knew Gaku was a really busy person, but how busy his schedule was, Gaku never miss to give her morning text, remind her if she was sick to take medicine or for more surprise, come into her house and give her some medicine, even though it only last 5 minutes because he must did his work, and also the night text before she sleep. They always had their time to talk together about their day.

“Hey, that’s a good news here, Manager! Hope he won’t be jealous when he know i’m accompanying you today.” Riku smiled bitterly, Gaku once missunderstood about Riku relationship with Tsumugi, but after he got clear vision that Riku wasn’t a threat for his relationship, he accepted Riku.

“Gaku-san knows you will accompany me, Riku-kun, don’t worry about it!” Tsumugi then showed another smile.

Riku really glad that Tsumugi relationship was going well. He really meant it. Since he got into Tokyo and went to college, Tsumugi was his first friend which then became his close friend. Riku had many friends because of his easygoingness and being quick to adapt in new place, but for Riku, he only considered few friends that he can trust. Riku suddenly sigh after he took down his notes.

Tsumugi, who realized the sad face on Riku, then ask him. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh!” Riku was kinda shocked, but felt rather guilty to make his senior worry about him. “It’s okay! Nothing new, i guess..”

“Did you get same dream again?”

And then Riku nodded. “I think I’d dreamed that strange dream from this past years, I don’t know if it was illusion or not... But, the only things I know that,” Riku stop for a while, closing his eyes before continue his word. “I think I forgot someone...someone who really important in my life.”

Tsumugi give Riku a warm smile. “I’m sure you’ll find it soon, Riku-kun. If it is your destiny to know about what you had been lost, you will remember about it or find an answer for your dreams.”

“Thank you, Manager. You always know how to cheer me up.” Said Riku with a huge grin.

For the rest of the afternoon, they discussed about some club activities before head into the 3rd floor.

4 hours had been passed since they arrived on the club, and it’s already 7PM when Tsumugi and Riku realized it. After they decided to call it a day and pack up, Tsumugi locked the club room before headed to office teacher room and gave back the key. Riku kept accopanying her until they went outside the bulding. The sun had been replaced with the moon by now, the breeze of night wind flow into their skin. The weather of Fall season always made them shiver a bit. It didn’t take much time to recognize someone outside the building, with a hat and mask that covered his face, waiting for Tsumugi to came out.

Tsumugi waved on her boyfriend and ran a bit to him to greet each other. When they met, the silver-haired-man wrapped his hand on Tsumugi shoulder, making sure she won’t get sick because of the night breeze by sharing their warmth together. Riku then approached them, before saying his goodbye to the couple.

“Thank you for accompanying Tsumugi, Nanase.”

“It’s no big deal, Yaotome-san! I’ll be your eyes to protect Manager in daylight when you can’t meet her!”

Gaku left a small smirk before turn his head to Tsumugi. “I trust no one to protect but you when i’m not around. I really appreciated it.”

Gaku chuckled when he realized Tsumugi cheek turned as red as tomato after heard Gaku’s little confession, he smiled a bit and decided to left that place, sparing Tsumugi from his teasing. After they separated outside the gate, Riku bid his goodbye and began to walk straight to his apartment.

**_“Nanase Riku._ ** **_”_ **

Riku could heard it inside his head, he stopped in the middle of street and turn around, maybe he mistook if someone call him, but it seemed no one at that street stop or call for him. Riku tried to ignore it, but for 3rd time that sound call his name again, he flinched a bit when he heard another words.

**_“Come and find me. Follow my voice.”_ **

Riku didn’t know whether it’s safe or not to follow the strange voice that kept messing up with his mind, but he also couldn’t ignore it. He knew there is something wrong, but he had no other choices than follow the sound. It’s like a spell, he didn’t know why he follow it. The sound become more louder when Riku reached near of the big abandoned building.

Inside building, there was nothing but emptiness. The building was already old and forgotten. Riku thought no one ever stepped inside the building, based how dirty that place was. Suddenly he coughed a bit. Dirty and dusty place had never been an ideal location for Riku due to his sickness. But Riku could’t leave the place yet, he must know what was the sound that had been calling upon him.

He walked a bit, and he found a tiny box inside the building, out of nowhere. It was lying on the floor and there was a diagram that circled the box.

**_“Yes, come to me._ ** **_R_ ** **_elease me.”_ **

Riku didn’t know why he agreed to do it without suspecting anything, if he was on his clear mind, it’s pretty obvious that the place was dangerous, and the box out of nowhere with weird diagram? It might be some occult activities or something like that. It was indeed weird, and Riku didn’t know why his body moved itself towards the diagram, his hand reached for a tiny object in front of him and opened it without thinking twice.

The black smoke suddenly came ouside of the tiny box. The weird diagram begin to shine, and before Riku realized, the black smoke turned into a middle-aged man figure with an evil smile. It’s like he had opened a box that he shouldn’t opened, which made Riku filled with regret and fear. The figure in front of him looked dangerous, Riku could feel it even though he didn’t know anything about the man himself.

“Finally! I’m free! Thank you, _Nephilim_. As a present, I’ll let you die with no pain.” He snapped his finger to create another 2 black smoke which let out the ugly demon creature that resembled an alligator before let himself disappeared and left Riku alone with those two beastly creatures.

Riku started to hyperventilate, he didn’t know anything. _What is Nephilim? Why there is someone trapped in the box? What is this all supernatural stuff?_ His mind felt like going to explode with so much question. But, for now, there was one thing that he need to do. Run.

The monster growl exactly on his back, Riku felt traumatized, he confused and don’t even have time to think about any of this stuff. He ran as fast as he can, avoiding the attack of the demon. He tried his best to hide and catch up his breath. He can’t let his sickness get over him now, or he will die.

Riku didn’t know what to do anymore. At some point, he tripped. Blood dripped from his knee but he didn’t feel the pain at all. Maybe because his thought of _die_ was more frightened him. He tried to run again when the two demon look into different dirrection. Riku heard there is a noises outside building that distract them and make this opportunities to run.

But it seemed Lady Luck wasn’t on his side today. He had an attack, his sickness, his asthma.

 _‘No, no, no...not now!!’_ Riku cursed himself, tried to control his breath. He didn’t want to die now, but it seemed his body didn’t agree with his mind.

The demon noticed him, and in a second, they ran towards Riku with full speed.

_It’s the end._

Riku closed his eyes, knowing that the monster will hurt him in second. But, rather than feeling any pain in his body, he heard a painful growl from both of the monster. When Riku opened his eyes, he saw two figures in front of him. A tall blue-haired-man and purple-haired-man stood side by side and stabbed those demons with their sword and spear-like weapons. They just kill them easily before those demons dissipated. Riku left dumbfounded.

“Who...are you two?”

“You can see us?” the blue-haired-man asked, lifting one of his eyebrow.

Riku didn’t answer the question. It was the last word that Riku let out before he fainted due to out of breath.

The purple-haired-man ran to Riku side before checking his condition. He turned his head to his partner. “He is okay, but i think we should bring him into the Institute. He has the right to have Law protection after this demon attack.”

“But he is mundane, Sou-chan, Although i don’t know why he can open the Pyxis box.”

“Tamaki,” the older man looked into his partner eyes while holding Riku in his arm. “you know human can’t even know or enter this place nor see _us_. He is not ordinary human. That’s why we must bring for It’s our responsibility.”

“But—“

“You know how dangerous it is if a human know about Shadow , Tamaki. We shouldn’t repeat the same mistake again.” This time, Tamaki didn’t dare to speak again, he nodded slowly and let his partner lift Riku.

When they were leaving the building and went ahead to the Intitute, both Tamaki and Sougo stopped after they noticed that someone following them. Tamaki turned his back and pull out his stele, activated one of the rune of his hand, equilibrium rune, to give him a power of balance when he jump to building near him and catch someone hand.

“Why are you following him?” Tamaki caught the pink-haired man’s hand. His eyes narrowed and not long after that, he shrugged off his hand. “Kujou Tenn.” Said Tamaki when he noticed the ray of moonlight that give him a clear vision of the man in front of him.

.

.

.

Sougo noticed when Tamaki come back and bring someone beside him. The purple-haired man looked curiously into the Downworlder in front of him. His two arms are still carrying Riku on his back while he looked into a man in front of him. Tamaki, being rude as usual, just dragged Tenn’s arm and brought him in front of his parabatai.

“Did we owe you a favor, Kujou-san?” Sougo tried not accused or judge a man in front of him. “You know following a mundane will break the accord, right?”

“That’s not what i’m aiming in here, _shadowhunters_. I didn’t mean to break any piece between any of _us_ ”

“So, what are you doing in here, _vampire_?” Tamaki, who somehow get insulted by Tenn calling him ‘shadowhunters,’ retorted by calling Tenn by his race.

“Tamaki.” Sougo, once again looked into Tamaki eyes, demanded his partner to stay silent and not to caused any chaos. He   knew so well how Tamaki’s rude behaviour toward other people beside his family. Sougo then looked into Tenn again with serious face. “If you not following this young man for breaking the accord, then, are you, perhaps, his sire?”

Tenn sighed. “Look, i’m not his sire or vampire who give a bit of blood transfusion to him so he can change into the vampire too when he died.”

 “Then, what are you aim for, Kujou-san?”

“I know this mundane, and it seems that he had been under a demon’s spell when he got into that old building. Of course i can’t get near that building because i’m not like all of you here. But i know this young man.”

“So,” Tamaki then decided to talk again. “You are not his sire, you know this mundane and you just follow him? What do you care about this mundane life? What make him special than other mundane?” ask Tamaki.

Tenn didn’t reply Tamaki question, or rather he couldn’t. He already broke his oath by following Riku when he stepped his foot on Tokyo, and he couldn’t let what he had been sacrified for years went to waste. He just threw away his face, avoiding the question. “You don’t have to know about it. But i can tell you that I didn’t break any of _the Laws_. I know how it works.

Sougo didn’t have intention to interogate the man in front of him. “I’m sorry, Kujou-san, but you know the Laws. Downworlder can’t stay _here._ ” He stopped for a while to look into a famous vampire in Japan, the famous daylighter, the one and only vampire who can walk under the sun. The one member of TRIGGER as well, but of course no human know that TRIGGER member are all vampire. “Whatever your relationship with this young man, i believe he will be save under Laws protection, if we bring him into our Institute, you don’t have to worry about his safety.”

Kujou Tenn gazed into Riku for a while. “Fine, do as you must do, Shadowhunters.” Not long after that, he just turned back and disappeard in no time. One of Vampire traits was that they could run really fast.

“That’s weird, what is his intention, anyway?”

Sougo could only smile to his partner. “Whatever the reason, i think this man have some connection with him. You know he can run away when he tried to drag him here if he wants, but he willing to let you drag him in here with you, Tamaki.”

Tamaki shrugged. He didn’t really care about any Downworlder—or to be exact, he didn’t care about no one other than his family. “Let’s get back into institute. I think that mundane need a treatment soon or he will die.”

“Should we call the Silent Brother?” ask Sougo.

“No way. His injury isn’t big, right? Silent Brother creep me out. They might be best healer for us in crisis, but I think infimary treatment will be good enough for him.”

“Well, I guess I’m agree with you, Tamaki.”

.

.

.

Riku woke up with a bit of a headache. He looked at his surrounding and found himself in some place that he didn’t familiar with. When he tried to get a clear vision, he saw his body already patched with bandages. His knee, which was bleeding out before because he fell down, already wrapped with some bandages. He didn’t remember after he collapsed, but when his memory came back again about today’s experience, about a box, black smoke, a monster… and two human who slayed those demonic creatures. Riku suddenly woke up.

“Hey, easy!” the-blue-haired man who sit on bed beside his bed jumped a bit when he realized that suddend outburst of Riku.

“Uh...ah...sorry?” Riku look at the man beside him who were enjoying his pudding. “Where am I?”

“Institute. We bring you back here. It’s safe place.” Tamaki scooped another pudding into his mouth, without giving anymore detail to Riku who look kinda puzzled.

“Pardon me, you must be really confused right now.” Another man came inside the room where Riku lay down. “This is institute, a shadowhunters place to live and to operated. My name is Osaka Sougo, or Yotsuba Sougo, you can call me whenever you want, and that man beside you is Yotsuba Tamaki.”

“Ah, nice to meet you, My name is Nanase Riku. Umm.. so you two have same family name? Which mean...” Riku noticed it. They both had same family name but neither of them had same physical feature like a family, or brother, so maybe…

“He is my older brother,” cut Tamaki. “Adoptive brother.”

“Look, you must be really confused about all of this stuff. But to shorten your confusion, let me make it easy for you. All the legends are true. The legends about werewolf, vampire, faeries are all true. And today you’re meet with a great demon and his pawn demon.”

Riku opened his mouth, tried to close it and opened it again. “You’re not kidding me, right?” Riku let out a small laugh, but look those two still in serious face, he ask again. “Really? So what are you guys?”

“We are Nephilim, half angel and half human. Downworlder . Our duty is to protect your kind, human from demon’s attack without them have to know that we actually exist in this world.” Said Sougo.

“We are kinda… your supernatural police?” Tamaki made a comment with his mouth full of his pudding. “Why can you see us anyway? Do you have insight? I don’t think mundane can see us.”

“I’m sorry, we usually call your kind by mundane, if you are confused.” Sougo smiled to Riku and made him kinda relax a bit. At least he knew the man who brought him has no intention to torture or murder him… _yet._

“Insight? What is that? And I don’t know actually, this is sound so ridiculous… I think my head will exploded.”

“Insight is more like sixth sense, you know. The power to see something that ordinary human couldn’t see.”

“It’s okay if you can’t process it now. There are a lot of stuffs anyway, you can learn it step by step later. But we have a problem. Since you were in danger, I don’t think you can come back to your home yet, until we have Clave decision about what we will do to you.”

Riku stared into the floor. “I didn’t mean to open the box inside that building. I’m sorry.”

“We know that you were under a spell.” Tamaki finished his pudding and throw that cup on small table beside him. “What am i curious is, what are you? I don’t think human can open pyxis.”

“It’s the box that you open before, Nanase-san. We call that box pyxis, the box that seal a great demon inside, and when you open that box, i guess the great demon already in the earth by now.” Sougo sighed, but Riku knew that this man never blame him, his gentle smile and warm eyes show it.

“I… I don’t know about it too, sorry…”

“Well, unless there is another solid reason why you can open that box, and it will make sense if my guess is right.”

“No way, Sou-chan... it can’t be...”

“It is, Tamaki.” Sougo smile and he look into Riku eyes, the stare that make Riku kinda shiver. “Unless, Nanase Riku, you also have angel blood on your body. A Nephilim, same like us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeahhh this chapter, Riku appeared! and the twin relationship, it's just like the fandom that filled with hurt and kinda angst relationship X'D do you guys find it a bit OOC? :O I tried my best to not make it like that, but if you find it kinda OOC, don't pull back to tell me so i can fix it on next chapter :D  
> Hope you guys enjoy it, and thank you for all the kudos and see you on next chapter! XD


	3. Izumi brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Sorry for the late update ;W;  
> I've been hit with Writer Block and also kinda busy in RL too .__.  
> Once again, thank you so much for my beta reader who always help me to corrected my mistake, thank you for your effort and help, it really mean a lot to me, [curioushika](https://curioushika.itch.io/sigils-of-fate) and also for you guys who still waiting for this fic to update too, thanks! 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the new chapter :)

**3 years ago**

If you were part of shadow world, you probably already knew that all the legends weren’t just only a story. They were true, all what people said about the legend were true. Just exactly like my own existence here. I never believe about something like this, when I was younger, my parents would love to told me and my brother about the story of legends, about _The Child of Moonlight_ , Lycanthropes, but I didn’t know why they were really into this, told us about Werewolf and their traits. We thought our parents were just obsessed with Werewolf so they were eager to share it with their children. But it seems, there were another reason for that.

My name is Izumi Iori, the youngest son of Izumi family. I have an older brother who were apart 4 years than me. He was very loud, energic and lovely brother. I lived with my parents in small town and my family open the bakery & cake shop called Fonte Chocolat. We lived with peacefull life, but not until that day...

3 years ago, i just found out about a bitter reality from my life. All this werewolf stuff that my parents told me were true. One day, they were some of human—or i’d like to call them _monster_ , came into our home. We had a very happy family, I had great dad with lovely mom and caring brother too, but I guess the happily-ever-after never happened for me. At age 13 year old, I witnessed my parents died in front of me, the monster broke into our home, they didn’t have any intention to steal anything from our home, but it really obvious that they were after my parents.

That time, my brother tried his best to hide me while trembling, as we both were scared. I can feel my older brother tried to be strong for me, but he was always an open book for me, he never hide what he felt. I knew it based on his expression, even though he tried to hide his fear, but his face couldn’t conceal his true feeling.

“It’s okay, Iori... It’s okay.” He whispered while shivering and hugging me really tight and tried to cover my face from the scenery outside the wardrobe. We were hiding after our parents shout the code red. Our family always do some code language, they said it’ll be useful someday should something unexpected happens, but I wouldn’t expect it would be something like this. Code red meant that there is some dangerous situation and we need to hide until the place is clear.

We heard my parents shouting and yelling to the outsider, and somehow, we heard the howl of the wolves, so many of them, and then I began to hear my Dad begged my mom to leave, but she insisted to stay with my dad instead. I didn’t know what happen after that. The outside was hell; I heard a massive sound, breaking plate, window, as if there were fighting inside the room.

“Nii-san,” I tried to whisper, his body still trembling. “We need to leave while they are busy, we don’t know when they begin to search us.”

My brother opened his eyes pretty wide, shocked from what I said. “Iori, do you understand our situation here? There are some buglar outside and you want to get expossed? We could get killed!”

“But staying in here either won’t do anything good, Nii-san. I know our Dad give us order to stay in this closet, but we won’t know the situation there. We can tried to get some help from outside if it turn to be bad. We must help our parents.”

My brother froze for a moment, I thought he considered what i was said before. If this was normal circumstance, it’ll be better if we stay until our parents give us another signal to let them know it’s already okay to come out, but the intruder wasn’t ony one or two person based on the a sound of a lot of people. _We must search for help._

“How can you be so calm like this, Iori?” asked my brother to me.

“I’m not calm, brother. I’m terrified.” _But I c_ _ouldn_ _’t show my fear because I need to be strong for both of us_ “Let’s go, we better not be caught.”

We tried to sneak as slowly as we could, open the wardrobe and avoid the main part of the house which the fight happened. My brother walk in front of me, shielding me with his hand and gave me a signal if it was okay for us to sneak again. When we almost reached the main hall, I can see my brother stop moving. I nearly bump into him and tried to protest, but not long after that, my eyes caught something horrible.

My nightmare. _Our Nightmare._

My brother tried to talk something to me, but his sound was replaced with a soundless sob, he choking with a slow sob as he tried to warn me. His hand was on his mouth, trying to cover it and not letting out any voices.

My dad; Laid dead, bleeding, while a wolf still tearing apart his skin to skin. I nearly puked because the smell of blood and that horrible scene, but I cover my mouth with my hand. The smell was really awful. But why were there so many wolves inside? Where the people that were here before?

I tried my best to keep us strong, I touched my brother shoulder. We were both still crawling and ducking as low as possible to avoid anyone. But our effort was futile. Wolves, in fact, are pretty good with their smell and hearing. So when we snuck near the main room, one or two wolves noticed us. They rushed into us and we both didn't bother to sneak anymore. Thus we got up as fast as we could and ran. But human could never win against wolves, they nearly got us while another wolf suddendly throw itself to those two wolves, as if it intended to protect us. Then they were fighting, biting and clawing each other.

We didn’t stay to watch it happen, of course. We ran in fear, as fast as we could, and when we nearly reached the front door, we saw the wolf that helped us before dying, bleeding, and it transformed... into our mom. We stared in horror for a while, shocked and terrified. _H_ _ow could th_ _is_ _happen? What_ _is this_ _?_ _Is it_ _part of our dream?_ We were not only witnessed our Dad’s death, but also our Mom too. We couldn’t hide our sorrow anymore, me and my brother sobbing in fear, we didn’t know if we were sobbing because we just lost our parents or because we nearly killed by some random wolf. And who knew if they were actually werewolf, just like our mom.

When we were outside, we screamed as loud as we could, trying to get some help. I didn’t know how but the town is really quite that night, I don’t even see anyone else outside. Why is it? It’s just like they were already plotting this to happen and asked our neighborhood to cooperate with them. We kept running and shouting for help until we heard a broken window sound from behind us. Some of wolf chased us.

My brother held my hand, gripping it really hard and dragged me to keep running. I followed him, but as human children, our speed was totally slow compared to wolves. They were just a few meter apart from us. One of them jumped and nearly bit me, but my brother, who appararently picked up a wooden root before, attacked the wolf with it in an attempt to save me, but... he got clawt instead.

“Nii-san!!” I hugged him after he nearly collapsed on the ground, panting. We were both out of breath. My brother was bleeding so bad, the blood on his chest kept flowing. “I... Iori... forget about me. Run...” he said while whimpering, trying to not feel about his pain.

“How could I!? I won’t never let you go, brother!” I hug

I saw all of them with hatred. “Why are you doing this to my family!? We didn’t do anything wrong!”

One of the wolf just growled. I didn’t know because I didn’t understand wolf language, but  I knew that they want both of us die. Few of them followed and ready to attack us, 2-3 of them jumped and tried to bite us, but before it happend, there were some of mysterious wind that blew them apart, letting me and my brother safe. _‘It’s magic’_ was my first thought when see that power.

“ _For Lilith’s sake_! They are just a child!” I saw a man with green hair and a pair of glasses looked so furious at the pack of wolves. They froze for a second after see this man, and then whispered something about high rank or something. I guess they didn’t expect him to arrive. “Have some mercy. Leave them alone,” he saw me and my brother who was in pain. “Or do you seek my rage upon you?” the man in glasses gazed at them with cold eyes. I didn’t know him, but based on what his aura, I know he was something that must be afraid of.

The wolves hesitated for a second, but they walked back slowly after heard what the man said to them, and slowly they were gone. I didn’t really know what just happened here. Why only one person can make so much differences like that? Is that man really famous until they ran off in fear like that? The man approached us in hurry, checking my brother condition.

“Who are you?” I still clung my brother body who already passed out a second ago. If those wolves afraid to him, I must be really careful.

I didn’t expected that the man smiled to me before patting my head softly. His hand is so warm, and I believe that he is not a bad person. “I’m Nikaidou Yamato, and I’m a warlock.”

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2_Izumi Brother_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

.

.

.

**Present day**

“No way, Sou-chan... it can’t be...”

“It is, Tamaki.” Sougo smiled and he looked into Riku eyes, the stare that made Riku kinda shiver. “Unless, Nanase Riku, you also have angel blood on your body. A Nephilim, same like us.”

It was silent for a few seconds before Tamaki groaned. “No way! If he is a Nephilim then why he wasn’t with us here!”

“There are some personal reason, probably.” Sougo then look at Riku who was still froze. “Maybe one of his parents was a nephilim?”

“But the Laws! Isn’t that mean his parents broke the Law here?” asked Tamaki in disbelieve. “Hey, you, say something!” Shout Tamaki to Riku who was literally shocked at the moment.

“Eh... what? What am I? What?” Riku didn’t understand a bit about what they were talking about, if Riku’s head can explode, they think it’ll explode soon because too much information that he get within a day.

Sougo walked slowly to Riku and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay, you should rest now. We will talk about this later.” His eyes then looked at Tamaki. “Tamaki, could you send him to one of vacant room here? I’ll report to the Clave now.”

“Wait... Umnnn—“ Riku hesitated for a bit. “I’m a college student and I can’t ditch the class too, if I’m staying here, am I allowed to go to class? Well, not tomorrow but I have class the day after tomorrow.”

“That is troublesome.” Tamaki sighed. “Can’t you just abandon your class? Your life is more important that the class anyway!”

“Tamaki, don’t be rude!” Sougo sighed. “I’m sorry, i’ll talk to the head of Institute about this. If i’m right, you can attend the class but we must go with you for your safety.” Sougo smiled before looking at Tamaki for the last time, to make sure his brother will take Riku to the room for him to stay tonight.

After Sougo left, Tamaki escorted Riku to his room. Since he woke up, Riku had never been amazed like this, the Institute building was really amazing. It’s like the Victorian era building with some cool marble as the wall. It’s just like he stay inside the castle or something like that. One thing that Riku realized, when he passed the main big room, that place was just like strategy room, filled with many monitor to analyze the monster or to see the map and any information needed, and there was a big table too in the middle. If Riku played some D&D game, it’s probably the board for the game, to know what will they do next to defeat the enemy.

After passing that big place, Riku walked with Tamaki to the long corridor, there were so many room inside.

“I have no intention to get along with you, so don’t caused any trouble here.” Said Tamaki without a care. “Just get inside and rest up.”

Riku smiled a bit. “Thank you for everything, Tamaki-kun.”

Tamaki nodded before he left Riku alone in his temporary room. As soon as Riku hit the soft bed inside the room, he placed his bag beside the bed and looked around. It was a good thing for Riku that the room was pretty clean, because he probably can’t handle another dirty and dusty place anymore.

“What should I do for now?” Riku sighed before changing his position to face the wall. “Demon... Nephilim... Box... ugh... my head hurt, I guess I’ll sleep now.”

That day, Nanase Riku spent the night inside the Institute, he fell asleep while overthinking about the new world that he just discovered that day.

.

.

.

In the morning, Riku dreamed the same dream again. The dream that he could’t remember even though he tried to recall it many times. But this time, when his body moved foward, his head hit something—or to be exact, someone.

Sougo laughed a bit while touched his own head. “That’s a harsh way to say good morning, Riku-kun.”

Riku gasped, not only shocked about the fact Sougo was inside his room to wake him up. But, because he hurt the other guy there. “I—I’m sorry!! I’m really sorry, Sougo-san!” Riku bowed his head few times, feeling a guilty about his action.

Sougo giggled. “Don’t worry about that, we used to be more harsh in battle, this headbang is nothing. Anyway, did human always wake up that way?” he asked genuinely out of curiousity. For shadowhunters, mundane things are like something new for them, since they never accosiated themselves with humans.

“Ah, no, no! Well, ordinary people didn’t usually wake up like this… maybe.” There was a small and sad smile that appeared in Riku face. “I always dream about something, but I can’t remember about it, and I think it’s already two years since I got this dream.”

Sougo stared for a while, and thinking a bit. “Maybe... I’m not sure but it’s probably your memory that hidden from this shadow world? Since we know that you have Nephilim blood but you don’t know about that. Maybe someone put the memory block on your mind so you can’t remember anything. But your deep consciousness tries to tell you something so they show you those dream repeatly.”

Riku was blinking for a while. It made sense. For all the dream that he repeatedly get, maybe someone indeed hide something from him. But, the question is, who?

“Speaking of which, we have something to take care of in werewolf’s teritory today. We will come back here around evening. And yesterday, I get the permission to escort you to the college so you can go tomorrow with me and Tamaki.”

“Can… can i go with you, Sougo-san?”

“No way.” Other voices suddenly appear, Tamaki showed himself and leant his shoulder to the door frame while watching Riku. “You’ll cause us trouble if you come along!”

“Well, I’m not sure about that, Tamaki. Today’s mission is only checking up and gathering information from the Werewolf teritory, I think there won’t be any battle, so Riku can go with us. Also we can tell him more about the shadow world. He is our responsibility afterall.”

“But—“

Before Tamaki could say anything, Sougo smiled gracefully toward him, and Tamaki knew this smile. It’s his way to say “just-do-what-i-said-or-you-will-regret-it.” And for this, Tamaki won’t ever dare to deny it. In defeat, Tamaki just let Riku come with them to do some investigation. Tamaki, Sougo and Riku then headed to the werewolf’s teritory. One thing that suprised Riku was when he left from the institute. The outside of the building was just like an old abandoned church.

“How can you guys do that!?” Riku shocked when he realized about this simple fact, probaby the reason why he never found any news about this shadow world before.

“We glamoured ourselves, and by glamour, I mean that no ordinary human can see this, the institute and the whole shadow world. Only person with the sight can see it. Other than that, you're either a Nephilim or a Downworlder." Explained Tamaki

“Ah… that’s why you assumed me having the sight before, right? Because I can see this shadow world?”

Sougo nodded. They are walking to reach their destination, and both Tamaki dan Sougo also hid their equipment so they won’t draw any attention to ordinary human. Usually they will do glamoured for themselve, but since they were with Riku, which can’t put rune in his skin, they decided to not glamoured so people won’t think Riku crazy because he talk to nothing.

“Wait a minute” Riku stop when they finally arrived at their destination. “The werewolf teritory...is Chinese Restaurant?!”

“Werewolves have huge appetite, after all!” said Tamaki. “C’mon, let’s go inside! Hey, Sou-chan, are they selling King Pudding here?”

“Hmm... i don’t know, Tamaki, you know sweet things are lethal to werewolf, but we can ask if they sell it when we are inside.”

Before they opened the double door of the restaurant, there was one person who already opened it for them. The short, orange-peach-haired man stood to greet them. “Welcome! I’m Mitsuki Izumi and i’m in charge to arrange the meeting with you guys.” Mitsuki showed his big smile and let them to be inside their place. From inside, Riku could hear some whispering, especially the unpleasant whispering that he heard from the other people inside.

“Please don’t mind it. We do welcome you in here.” Mitsuki smiled sadly, knowing that not all downworlder accept shadowhunter along them.

“I don’t care anyway. Hey, do you sell King Pudding here?” asked Tamaki.

“Oh! We do have it here, of course it’s kinda rare to find it in restaurant like these, but apparently there are some people who also love the pudding, so we stocked it.”

“Do you mean this restaurant not only for your..kind?” ask Riku after that.

“No, we open this restaurant for public, any ordinary human can eat freely in here. As long as nobody break the accord, we will surely follow the Law.”

“I want 3 King Pudding!” interupted Tamaki. “Send it to the meeting room~”

“Tamaki, please behave.” Sougo sighed. “I’m sorry Izumi-san, my brother already caused some trouble.”

Mitsuki laughed. “Please, it’s nothing compare to my own brother here.”

“Oh, you have sibling?” ask Riku.

“Yeah, my one and only brother. He is kinda sick anyway so he is resting. I’ll let him know the detail of our meeting later.”

Sougo then noticed that Mitsuki was surely not the Alpha in this pack. Usually they would held a meeting with the leader pack, an Alpha, but it’s kinda strange that they hadn’t met the leader yet. Finally, they enter a private room inside the restaurant.

“I’m sorry, if you ask for the Alpha, he isn’t in the best shape at the moment.”

“What happened?” ask Tamaki.

“About that.. we just currently have new Alpha few days ago, and the new Alpha is in recovery now.”

“How can we didn’t know about this?” ask Tamaki.

“Tamaki, there is no rule that every leader of downworlder must report themselves to the Institute.” Interupted Sougo. “I’m sorry, but if we can ask you, who is in the charge as new Alpha, then?”

Mitsuki who apparently looking down this whole conversation when they inside the private room, then look at Sougo and Tamaki “My brother... Izumi Iori.”

.

.

.

There’s nothing worse than being lost in the restaurant like this. Riku himself, when they headed to the private room, he needed to go to toilet and will go after them later. But, after he was done, he just lost in this big restaurant. Riku sighed. He wanted to ask someone, but it seems they have unkindly face, so Riku didn’t bother to ask. When he finally thought that he found the private room where Sougo and Tamaki held the meeting, he froze when he entered the room.

Inside the dark room, there was a wolf. A beautiful wolf that was sleeping on the bed. Curiously, Riku approached the wolf slowly.

“Whoaaaa! Is this for real? The real wolves?? Wow! Amazing, look how fluffy the fur is!” whisper Riku to himself, so excited just like a child when them find a new toy to play.

And then, the wolves slowly opened his eyes and stared at Riku, sharply, it growled and showed it’s teeth.

“I don’t mean any harm, i swear!” Riku immediately raised his both hand in air, show that he really didn’t have any intention to do something bad.

The wolves, realized that the boy did not lie to him, stopped its growl before jumped down from the bed. Not long after that, the wolves suddenly changed into a young man. The navy-haired guy then stared at him. Naked. Well, not fully naked because his upper body was covered with some bandage, but apart from that, he wore nothing. “What are you doing here?”

Riku couldn’t say anything, he was astonished by the beauty of the person in front of him, and when he realized that the guy was totally naked. Riku blushed, his face turned into pretty dark red color. “Clothes!! For God’s sake!!” He then hid his face with both his hand.

The boy, who apparently was few year younger than him, smirked while walking to his drawers and took some clothes. _‘So cute’_ he said to himself. “So, who are you? I don’t think you are not a part of the pack here?”

“The pack?” Riku blinked when he finally released his hand, knowing that the boy in front of him already well dressed.

“Are you an idiot? How can you don’t know about the pack if you can see me? Are you a spy?” the boy raised one of his eyebrown.

And then Riku snapped. “What—hey, that’s rude! I’m not a spy and i honestly don’t know about the pack that you talking about!”

“Oh, are you pretend to know nothing? That’s really bad move, you know. The fact that you can see me and act like you don’t know about this stuff. How can you explain it?”

“I don’t know! I just barely know about this shadow world yesterday!!”

The boy narrowed his eyes. Werewolves had special ability to know if the person in front of them are lying or not. They had super-hearing, one of their blessing, so they can hear the heartbeat of the person they interogate. If they were lying, their heartbeat will beat so fast. But Riku, he didn’t lie about what he said because his heartbeat is still the same.

“Geez! You are really worse! I think your pretty face will show your pretty attitude too! Didn’t your parents teach you how to behave?”

“Shut up!” The boy hit the nearby wall pretty hard without thinking. Riku could see his anger on his eyes. At that moment, Riku was able to feel the murderous aura from the boy in front of him. Riku gulped, suddenly he felt fear has crawled outside his body. The boy walk his eyes were really cold, stare at Riku’s eyes as if it will pierce him. Before he could do anything, the door suddenly opened.

“Iori!! What happened!?” Mitsuki entered the room and found his own brother was holding the collar of Riku’s clothes .

“By the Angel.” Sougo who were behind Mitsuki and beside Tamaki looked at the room, where the wall cracked and looked at Riku who was being pushed and cornered againts the wall by that werewolf boy.

Tamaki whistled after he saw the room condition. “Wow, Riku. Congratulations. Whatever you did, you just piss off the wolves here.” Said Tamaki immediately.

“Iori, calm down!!” Mitsuki quickly separated Iori and Riku and held the younger brother to his arm. “I’m sorry, Riku-kun. He is usually calm and not short-tempered like this. Please, forgive him.”

“Nii-san, don’t disturb me!”

“Iori, calm down!” Mitsuki then showed his werewolf eyes to his brother, to take his attention and calm him down. After realized what he did, the boy just calmed himself and then gazed at Riku who was still trembling in fear. He felt kinda guilty to throw a tantrum to that innocent red-haired boy in front of him just because he snapped about his parents. Riku didn’t know about Iori family, and that insult were purely spontaneous from his mouth.

“This is Iori, my brother,” said Mitsuki. “Who is also the Alpha pack in this teritory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more chara will appear later in next chapter, hope i can write the next chapter soon! :D  
> see you guys in next chapter ;)


End file.
